All I want is you
by Bulecelup
Summary: Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? **Chapter10: Forever**
1. All I want is you

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **dan Netherlands berakhir dengan kepalanya nyungsep di dalam tong sampah. **Netherlands(Holland)/Indonesia!**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Indonesia sedang berbenah ketika Netherlands pulang ke rumah. Saat itu adalah sore hari; dan Indonesia baru saja melakukan pertemuan kecil dengan para tetangga dan adik-adiknya, Singapore dan Malaysia---pasangan TTM nggak mau ngaku, Australia---tukang mecahin jendela rumah orang memakai Bumerang, Timor-Timor---sang pengkhianat bangsa, Thailand, Cambodia, dan lain-lain....

Netherlands tersenyum melihat Indonesia; yang saat itu menggunakan celemek hitam dan kemeja putih bersih dengan lengan yang di lipat ke atas agar tak kotor sedang mengelap meja...

Oh, pemandangan yang sungguh sangat menyegarkan mata dan menimbulkan ide bodoh di benak Netherlands.

"Nesia," panggil Netherlands dengan nada menggoda. Dia merapihkan rambut jabriknya agar lebih jabrik ke atas lagi, matanya yang berwarna hijau telah menetapkan sasaran tepat ke arah Indonesia. "Oh Nesia~"

Wajah Indonesia memerah mendengar suara Netherlands dengan lembut memanggilnya. Godaan bagi iman yang sangatlah berat sekali untuk di tahan...

"Apa, Netherlands? Apa kau tak bisa melihatku sedang sibuk saat ini?" untuk mengalihkan pemikiran (_kotor_)nya, Indonesia sok-sok sibuk buangin sampah ke dalam tong sampah di pojok ruangan.

Netherlands manyun, tapi dia belum mau untuk berhenti. Bahkan sekarang dia menemukan ide yang lebih cemerlang lagi.... secara sengaja, dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai dengan keras---lalu mulai pura-pura kejang-kejang nggak jelas begitu deh.

Indonesia tentu saja kaget mendengar bunyi seperti benda keras di jatuhkan ke lantai, mukanya jadi pucat saat melihat Netherlands sudah terkapar lantai---dan pake acara kejang-kejang pula.

"NETHERLANDS!" refleks, Indonesia berlari ke arah pemuda asing itu. dia duduk di sampingnya, mengangkat kepala Netherlands dan mulai meraba wajahnya, memeriksa apakah dia masih sadar atau tidak. "Kau kenapa, Netherlands?! Apakah kau sakit??"

"A-aku sakit---Nesia," ucap Netherlands, di tutup dengan batuk kasar keluar dari tenggorokannya. "A—aku butuh obat---aku butuh penyembuh---aku butuh sesuatu..."

Indonesia jadi merinding sendiri, dia ketakutan! Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Netherlands mendadak sakit, dan dia tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menolongnya! "A---apa yang kau butuhkan!? Apa obatnya? Akan ku carikan untukmu!!"

Sebuah seringai tertarik dari pinggir bibir Netherlands, lalu dengan cepat dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Indonesia... sampai bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan, ciuman kecil dengan tepat di tanam oleh Netherlands di bibir Indonesia.

Wajah Indonesia menjadi merah bukan main, mulutnya juga menganga lebar setelah ciuman '_kecil_' itu terjadi...

"Obatnya adalah kau, Nesia," Netherlands lalu mengikat kepala Indonesia dengan kedua tangannya, membawa tubuh pemuda kecil itu lebih dekat kepadanya. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Dan tak lama kemudian, kepala Netherland berakhir nyungsep di dalam tong sampah.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **This Night, **_**by: CHEMISTRY **_~Terra he....~)

**MATTGASM:**.... Oh what the hell, gua mau ngabur nyari Kirk/Spock ajah. *lari dengan girang ala anak cacat mental* thanks for reading.

**OMAKE: **judul "_All I want is you_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Barry Louis Polisar_. Lagu ini menjadi _opening theme _dari film _JUNO_.


	2. Motherland

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter2: Motherland**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

~Motherland~

Netherlands sama sekali tak menyukai pertemuan ini.

Pertemuan para negara-negara Asia beserta dengan para _Motherland _mereka. Netherlands melihat Spain, England, dan France di kejauhan. Ketiga negara yang pada dasarnya adalah negara yang doyan untuk menjelajah dan mengklaim negara baru sebagai negara milik mereka itu nampak sibuk berbincang-bincang sendiri, menghiraukan para negara-negara '_kecil_' mereka.

Sementara di sebelah, ada negara-negara Asia sedang heboh membicarakan masalah mereka masing-masing. Ada Cambodia yang meringkuk takut di bawah meja makan, Thailand sibuk mengamati tumbuhan yang berada di dalam ruangan, Vientam dan Taiwan tertawa cekikikan, Hongkong bengong-bengong aja, China misuh-misuh sendiri, Korea lagi menggoda Australia dan koalanya...

Keadaan nampak biasa-biasa saja, negara-negara Asia sedang sibuk bercengkrama, begitupun juga dengan negara (_bekas_) _Motherland _mereka.

Tapi, hanya ada satu hal yang membuat Netherlands jengkel setengah mati...

"KEREEEENNNNN!!!"

Indonesia berteriak ricuh dari meja yang terletak di dekat pintu balkon ruangan. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di meja kecil berdampingan dengan Japan, yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Urgh, Netherlands benar-benar memiliki dendam kesumat dengan Negara Asia terkuat yang pernah mengambil Indonesia dari tangannya itu.

"Indo-kun, kau benar-benar menyukai kebudayaan _Anime _dan _Costume-Play _ku ya?" Japan masih tetap tersenyum. Dari kejauhan, Netherlands kepingin banget mencekek leher pemuda itu sampai putus... "Aku merasa sangat senang sekali, Indo-kun."

"Yaa, hampir sebagian remaja perempuan dan laki-laki di Negaraku suka akan kebudayaanmu, aku sendiri juga suka!" Indonesia yang biasanya jutek mampus sama orang-orang malah jadi kleper seperti gadis-13-tahun-yang-baru-saja-dicium-Edward Cullen di hadapan Japan. Jelas hal itu membuat Netherlands gondok setengah mampus.

Netherlands menghela nafas berat, sebelum dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan bertengger di tiang pembatas balkon. Dia sesungguhnya tahu kalau Indonesia dari dahulu memang memiliki hubungan yang cukup erat dengan Japan, dia juga berusaha untuk mengerti hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas '_pertemanan antar saudara_' saja. Tapi....

Rasa cemburu dan kesal ini ternyata lebih mendominasi.

"Iya, terus...terus aja... cuekin, bagus...." merasa gondok plus pusing, Netherlands memilih untuk rebahan di kursi kayu malas yang berada di pinggir pagar balkon. Hari ini langitnya cerah sekali... udaranya juga hangat, tipikal cuaca yang ada di tempat Indonesia...

Ah, Indonesia... ya sudahlah, Netherlands udah capek mikirin negara kecil kesayanganya itu bergelayutan sama Japan. Daripada hati ini menjadi semakin panas, Netherlands milih buat mejemin mata.

Dan melayang berlalu entah kemana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Oi, Netherlands."

Netherlands di kembalikan kembali ke bumi dengan guncangan lembut di pundaknya. Cuman karena refleks, bangun-bangun Netherlands yang ada malah teriak...

"KEBAKARAN!" terus ada hantaman kepalan tangan seseorang mendarat tepat di atas kepala Netherlands yang baru bangun.

"Bego! Kok malah teriak kebakaran sih!?" oalah ternyata Indonesia! Dia yang dari tadi berusaha untuk membangunkan Netherlands. pemuda itu langsung bertolak pinggang di samping kursi tempat Netherlands terlelap tidur. "Ayo pulang! Konfrensinya sudah usai!"

Netherlands membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk kembali '_online_' setelah bangun tidur... "Hoh? Nesia---? Lho kok kamu... bukannya sama Japan ya?"

"Duh, kau tak dengar apa kataku tadi? Konfrensinya telah usai; semua Negara sudah pulang." Indonesia menunjukan muka juteknya kembali, dalam hati Netherlands memaki-maki sikap Indonesia yang sangat berbeda di depannya dan di depan orang lain.

"Oh. Begitu." Netherlands nggak mau kalah, dia juga menunjukan muka jutek. Setelah beranjak dari tempatnya tidur dan membetulkan setelan jasnya, Netherlands berjalan berdampingan dengan Indonesia keluar dari gedung ini.

Mereka berdua tak ada yang berbicara. Netherlands sok-sok buang muka sambil menggerutu kesal, sedangkan Indonesia sedikit meliriknya dari pinggir matanya. Tumben-tumbennya Netherlands jadi diem begini, nggak banyak bacot seperti biasanya....

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu." Indonesia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Mukanya jadi sedikit merah....

"Ah," Netherlands sudah tak sanggup untuk memaklumi kelemotan Otak Indonesia tercintanya ini... "Tidak kok. Nggak ada....uhm..."

Indonesia menunggu Netherlands untuk menjawab pertanyaannya...

"Kenapa... kau tak pergi dengan Japan saja?" sial! Netherlands keceloposan ngomong! Mulutnya mengkhianati otaknya sendiri! "Kalian berdua akrab, cocok, sama-sama negara Asia...dan... dia juga pernah menjajahmu."

Indonesia yang ada malah nampangin tampang bego. Netherlands mengkeret sendiri, nyiapin mental buat di maki Indonesia atau di ketawain...

Eh, Netherlands justeru melihat wajah Indonesia yang super-merah, melebihi warna tomat Spain.

"P—Pe..per...pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu!" teriak Indonesia seraya dia menabok pundak Netherlands. "K—Kau kan _Motherland_ ku! Ja-jadi me-emang seharusnya aku _bersama_denganmu, lagipula; aku---aku sendiri yang memilih...untuk tetap bersamamu!"

Netherlands di buat bengong dengan perkataan Indonesia. Tunggu...jadi....intinya adalah...Indonesia tidak (pernah) membencinya.

Indonesia mengambil langkah cepat menjauhi Netherlands, mukanya masih merah banget. "Ak...aku pulang duluan! Aku... aku belum memasak makan malam!" lalu dia pergi berlalu secepat yang dia bisa.

"Hmph..." Netherlands tertawa kecil melihat Indonesia berlari menjauhinya, rupanya dia tak perlu merasa terlalu khawatir dengan Indonesia kecilnya...

Karena Indonesia selalu pulang kembali ke pelukannya setiap kali dia pergi jauh.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **SUPER EUROBEAT ~ParaParaParadise~, **_**by: DOMINO**_ ~ Beatmania Empress XII~)

**MATTGASM:** ah! Gua lupa nyantumin kalo ini tuh fic berchapter/bersambung =A=; (_maklum, otak author ini lebih tua/lemot daripada keliatannya_.) bagaimana? Perlu lanjut kaga? sebelum saya ngabur lagi ke gedung TVRI buat menjarah... ;D


	3. Suddenly I see

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter3: Suddenly I see.**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

~Suddenly I see.~

Malaysia yang tengah dalam kunjungan main ke tempat Indonesia menemukan dirinya sedang menatap kakak tercintanya duduk bersama dengan Netherlands di bangku taman rumah mereka.

Gadis berambut merah dan bercadar itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat pemandangan '_aneh_' yang berada di depan matanya itu.

Lah, sejak kapan Indonesia jadi JINAK sama Netherlands?

"Singapore," Malaysia lalu menengok kebelakang, dimana ada Singapore lagi duduk anteng sambil ngebuka Facebook lewat laptop tercintanya. Pemuda itu emang nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya benda elektronik.

Singapore membetulkan kacamatanya yang berada di pinggir hidung sebelum menengok ke arah '_tetangga tapi Mesra_'-nya itu. "Ada apa, Mala? Kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu."

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" Tanya Malaysia, kedua tangannya menekuk di pinggangnya. "Sekarang kakak terlihat akrab sekali dengan Netherlands, padahal dulu mereka itu kan nggak akrab!"

Singapore terdiam sebentar. dengan cekatan dia menutup laptopnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, kemudian dia berjalan menuju Malaysia dan berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis itu; melihat Netherlands dan Indonesia di balik jendela rumah.

"Hmph," Singapore malah tertawa melihat Netherlands dan Indonesia. Malaysia meliriknya sedikit dan memberikannya tatapan bodoh. "Apakah kau tak dapat melihatnya, Mala?" Tanya nya.

"Melihat apa?" Malaysia di buat bingung dengan perkataan Singapore yang kadang-kadang terlalu bertele-tele.

"Mereka sudah menyadari perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain; mereka tahu kalau mereka saling perduli dan mencintai," Ucap Singapore, dia memalingkan wajahnya tepat ke hadapan Malaysia ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Walaupun dahulu mereka pernah saling membenci dan bahkan ingin membunuh satu sama lain."

"Aneh ya," Malaysia nampak tak mengerti dengan perkataan Singapore, yang ada dia malah kembali melihat ke tempat kakaknya dan Netherlands yang sekarang terlihat sedang beradu mulut kecil. "Kukira mereka saling membenci satu sama lain dari dulu..."

"Itulah cinta, kadang kita tak tahu kapan hal itu datang; dan kita tak dapat memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta," Singapore ketawa sendiri, gila, dia ngomong udah kayak peramal mama Loren aja. "Kadang cinta dapat di temukan di dalam seseorang yang sama sekali tak kau duga sebelumnya..."

Malaysia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Singapore, begitupun juga dengan Singapore... mereka sama-sama tertawa kecil, dan wajah Malaysiapun menjadi sedikit merah.

"Ya, kurasa aku dapat melihatnya sekarang... mereka berhasil mencari dan mendapatkan cinta..." Malaysia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Singapore, Singapore pun melilitkan tangan kanannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Shh, jangan pernah mencari cinta, Mala," Singapore membenarkan perkataan Malaysia, sambil memberikan ciuman kecil di atas kepala gadis itu. Rambutnya wangi sekali. "Biarkan cinta itu sendiri mencarimu."

"Ah," Malaysia tertawa cekikikan, lalu melilitkan kedua tangan kecilnya di tubuh Singapore yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau memang pandai berkata-kata~"

Singapore menganggap perkataan Malaysia sebagai sebuah pujian, lalu dia membawa gadis itu untuk duduk bersama dengannya di sofa; kedua tangan mereka dengan erat terlilit di tubuh masing-masing.

"Bego! Sudah kubilang jangan ngebangun banyak bendungan! Bikin sumpek kota, tau!!" sementara itu di luar sana, Indonesia mulai bercuap-cuap sambil banting-banting meja. Sampai cangkir teh yang berada di atas sana jadi bergoyang dan hampir jatuh.

"Tapi Nesia~" Netherlands mengerang pelan, sebenarnya dia merasa kesal kalau Indonesia mulai kumat jutek-nya... tapi, Indonesia malah jadi keliatan imut... duh. "Itu kan demi kebaikan kotamu, habisnya kotamu itu tuh suka banjir... perlu di bikin waduk atau bendungan buat menghalau banjir..."

"Bodo! Nggak usah deh pake acara bikin bendungan segala!" Indonesia nggak mau dengerin omongan Netherlands, dia tetep aja ngerocos ngomong kayak bebek. Netherlands mah pasrah aja, udah biasa jadi tempat pelampiasannya Indonesia.

Lagipula, Indonesia hanya bersikap jutek manis begini cuman sama dia doang, kok.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"Kiss my Lips" ,**_**by: Saori Sakura**_)

**MATTGASM: **...waa ada Singapore/Malaysia xDDD *kena lemparan bakiak* uwah! Ada Mr. Spock 8,D *di tendang mamah* ugyaaa~ thanks for reading!


	4. Resonance

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter4: Resonance.**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

~Resonance~

Netherlands tak tak dapat bergerak. Dia tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah, berjuang demi hidupnya yang kini berada di ujung tombak. Di sekelilingnya terdengar suara teriakan orang-orang, bunyi senjata mesin menggema dan selongsong peluru kosong berjatuhkan ke atas aspal...

Peperangan. Netherlands sangat membencinya.

Tapi dia tak mungkin menghindari hal itu sekarang, karena semuanya telah terjadi tepat di depan kedua matanya sendiri. dia terluka berat, karena di serang secara membabi buta oleh para pejuang Indonesia.

Para pemuda dan pemudi itu tak kenal ampun, mendamprat semua prajurit NICA milik Netherlands bagaikan binatang buas. Berteriak tentang Revolusi, kemerdekaan, dan kebebasan....

Mereka semua telah sampai di sebuah titik dimana mereka sudah muak di jajah oleh Netherlands, di kurung, diasingkan begitu saja dari dunia luar, dan di peras tenaganya untuk kepentingan Netherlands sendiri.

"Ne—Nesia," Netherlands melihat bayangan seseorang di atasnya, wajah itu... Indonesia? Dia berdiri tepat di atas tubuh Netherlands, seragam perwira berwarna _beige _terang yang dia gunakan kotor terkena darah dan tanah, dan di tangan kanannya terdapat sebilah bambu runcing panjang yang ujungnya terikat potongan dari bendera milik Netherlands. "Apa itu kau----?"

Indonesia tak bergeming. Dia bernafas berat; nafasnya sedikit tersenggal karena harus berlari kesana-kemari untuk membantai prajurit NICA. Tatapannya dingin, dan lurus tepat mengarah kepada tubuh Netherlands di bawah kakinya.

Indonesia mengangkat bambu runcingnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, mentarget-kannya tepat di atas jantung Netherlands.

"Oh Nesia..." Netherlands tersenyum di dalam kekalahannnya. Indonesia akan membunuhnya, agar dia dapat hidup bahagia bersama dengan rakyat dan adik-adiknya, lepas dari jajahannya. Tapi Netherlands tak ingin mati...apalagi mati di tangan Indonesia kecilnya... "Ja—jangan, tolong jangan..."

Indonesia tak mengindahkan perkataan Netherlands yang sekarat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia meluncurkan bambu runcing itu ke tubuh Netherlands...

"Jangan-----!!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Tidak!! Jangan!! Tolong jangan bunuh aku!!"

"Oi! Netherlands! Ayo bangun!! Bangun!!!"

"Hah!??!"

Netherlands membuka kedua matanya secara cepat. dia tak berada di kancah peperangan lagi, dia sekarang berada di...kamarnya sendiri. Netherlands menjorokan badannya ke depan, badannya basah karena keringat dingin... semua itu tadi... hanyalah mimpi?

"Netherlands," di samping tempat tidurnya, ada Indonesia. Pemuda itu menatap Netherlands dengan tatapan khawatir, kedua tangannya dengan erat mengengam tangan Netherlands yang sebelah kiri. "Kau tak apa?"

"Ne-Nesia," Netherlands menemukan dirinya sendiri merinding, mimpi tak mengenakan itu lagi-lagi menghantuinya; mimpi buruknya dahulu kini kembali lagi... "Ku-kurasa begitu, apa---apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini...?"

"Kau berteriak-teriak di dalam tidurmu, aku kemari untuk melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak," Indonesia perlahan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari Netherlands. "Kau mau bercerita tentang mimpi burukmu?"

Netherlands sebenarnya merasa tak yakin tentang ide menceritakan mimpinya kepada Indonesia; '_Oh Nesia, aku bermimpi kalau kau membunuhku dengan cara menusukan bambu runcing-mu tepat ke jantungku_.' Sama sekali tak masuk di akal.

Indonesia dengan sabar menunggu Netherlands untuk menjawab, dia merasa kasihan dengan pemuda itu—karena hampir setiap malam tidurnya terganggu karena mimpi buruk.

"Netherlands..." Indonesia mulai sedikit memaksa.

"Nesia, aku tak apa, sudah jangan khawatirkan aku." Netherlands tetap tak mau memberitahukannya. dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Indonesia, sampai kedua kening mereka bertemu.

Semuanya menjadi hening dengan seketika.

Netherlands tahu kalau mimpinya bukanlah mimpi belaka. Dahulu, Indonesia memang hampir membunuhnya. Kejadiannya berlangsung sama persis, tapi Netherlands tak pernah tahu bagaimana akhirannya karena dia sudah keburu menutup mata. Dan bangun-bangun dia sudah berada di tempat Belgium dan Luxembourg.

Hal itu adalah refleksi dari masa lalunya yang tak mengenakan. Masa lalu yang tak ingin dia ingat-ingat lagi, masa dimana Netherlands masih terbuai dengan harta, kekayaan, dan kesombongan.

Dia memeras dan memaksa Indonesia demi kepentingannya. Sampai pada akhirnya Indonesia muda memberontak dan memerintahkan seluruh pemuda-pemudianya di seluruh pelosok pulau untuk berbalik melawannya.

Oh tuhan, kenangan akan masa itu menyakitkan sekali.

Indonesia yang tadinya terdiam kini menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk punggung Netherlands, Netherlandspun membenamkan wajahnya tepat di samping leher Indonesia. Terlihat dengan jelas sekali perbedaan tubuh mereka; Netherlands yang tinggi besar, dan Indonesia yang kecil mungil.

"Tak apa," ucap Indonesia dengan pelan, salah satu tangannya mulai mengelus-elus punggung Netherlands. Dia dapat merasakan ketegangan dari ototnya. "Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik."

Netherlands memutuskan untuk mempercayai perkataan Indonesia.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"Tears", **_**by: Lisa Komine**_ ~Gundam Seed Destiny SPECIAL~)

**MATTGASM: **Cliché amat yak...xD lama-lama jadi Sinetron abis... ha-ha-ha-ha...ehem, NYOTA UHURA! NGALANGIN ROMANCE KIRK/SPOCK AJA SIH LO!? MINGGIR KAGA DARI LAYAR TIPI GUA?? *_nendang tipi_* and thanks for reading, Live long and prosper. \/


	5. illogical

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter5: illogical.**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

~illogical.~

Mereka tak pernah menjadi teman. Dari dahulu mereka selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

tapi mengapa musuh bebuyutan malah tinggal 1 atap? Saling mengurus satu sama lain, berbagi tugas negara, sama-sama menjaga perdamaian, dan membenahi segala masalah yang terjadi...

Indonesia sampai sekarang tak mengetahui status apakah yang dia dan Netherlands pegang saat ini.

Pertanyaan ini muncul di dalam benaknya ketika dia baru selesai membersihkan rumah dan sedang melemaskan badannya di atas sofa yang terletak diruang tengah.

Ya... sebenarnya dia dan dan Netherlands itu apa? Ehem, maksudnya... hubungan mereka itu apa?

Musuh? Hal itu nampaknya tak perlu di tanyakan mengingat mereka selalu beradu mulut tiap kali bertemu satu sama lain.

Teman? Sepertinya mereka tak memasuki fase ini.

Sahabat? Apalagi fase ini.

Kekasih? Ah, ini sih masih 50:50.

Wajah Indonesia tersipu merah tatkala mendengar kata '_pasangan_' atau '_kekasih_' keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang sedang mengomentari dirinya dan Netherlands.

Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih! Mereka hanya.... hanya.... hanya apa? Teman bukan, sahabat juga bukan, lalu apa?

Tanpa status, Seperti Singapore dan Malaysia? Jah, kedua negara itu memang sudah cocok satu sama lain; maniak _gadget, _doyan menggila, dan lain-lain. Indonesia malas menyebutkannya satu persatu.

Indonesia sendiri tak mengerti sesungguhnya perasaan apakah yang dia rasakan terhadap Netherlands... dia benci pemuda itu, namun di sisi yang lain; dia menyukainya.

Kedua mata bulat besar berwarna hijau terang, rambut pirang jabrik, dan wajah nakal yang penuh dengan keisengan membuat Indonesia tak mampu menghindarinya.

Netherlands juga senang betul lengket kepadanya seperti perangko. kemana-mana pasti dia akan selalu mengajak Indonesia, di rumah dia sering menganggu Indonesia, saat bekerjapun dia juga lebih senang untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Indonesia...

Indonesia sesungguhnya (sedikit) merasa telah di pergunakan sebagai pembantu pribadi oleh Netherlands...

Tapi toh dia tak pernah komplain, apalagi menolak ajakan Netherlands. Walaupun dia selalu menunjukan wajah ogah-ogahan ketika melaksanakanya.

Tak lama berselang, bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar dari lorong depan. Indonesia sudah dapat menduga siapakah orang yang datang...

"Nesia," suara ceria Netherlands terdengar membahana keseluruh ruangan. Dia buru-buru melepas sepatu dan jasnya, mengantung jas di tiang penyangga dan memasukan sepatu kedalam rak sepatu di sebelah pintu masuk. "Nesia, aku pulang~"

Indonesia segera bangkit dari sofa, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu depan sambil mengaruk kepalanya. "Selamat datang." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar saat melihat Netherlands berdiri di hadapannya.

Netherlands tersenyum kepadanya. sinar matanya terlihat cerah, setiap kali berhadapan dengan Indonesia. Melihat Indonesia selalu membuatnya kembali ceria walaupun habis di landa masalah seberat apapun.

Indonesia memang '_lucky charm'_-nya; benda keberuntungannya.

"Aku belum masak, karena habis membersihkan rumah." Kata Indonesia, diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik Netherlands.... hah, sejak kapan Indonesia jadi doyan ngeliatin Netherlands kayak begini?

"Tak apa, biar aku saja yang memasak hari ini!" pinggir bibir Netherlands tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman cerah. Senyuman yang selalu dapat membuat jantung Indonesia berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hubungan mereka memang tak masuk akal, tak jelas, dan tak dapat di mengerti. Mungkin hubungan mereka memang seperti itu dari awal... dan baik Indonesia maupun Netherlands sama-sama menikmatinya.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: ** "Suteki na Kujitsu", by: **_**Lisa Komine **_~Ristorante Paradiso~)

**MATTGASM: **...haa...kenapa yang kebayang di otak saya malah Kirk sama Spock saat mengetik ini... FASCINATING. *_di hajar Gene Roddenberry*_ thanks for reading, LIVE LONG AND PROSPER \/.


	6. Fascinating

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter6: Fascinating.**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

~ Fascinating~

Netherlands sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia akan di sambut oleh Malaysia ketika sampai di rumah. Wajah gadis itu pucat setengah mati, seperti habis melihat genderuwo atau makhluk semacamnya gitu lah! Netherlands sampai kaget ngeliat mukanya Malaysia.

"Netherlands!" raung Malaysia dengan nada putus asa, dia langsung menarik tangan Netherlands untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah. "Ada yang gawat...!!" ucapnya.

"Apanya yang gawat??" Netherlands yang baru pulang kerja jelas nggak ngerti dengan situasi terkini. Kok mendadak ada Malaysia di rumahnya? Terus kenapa Malaysia panik begini? Singapore sebagai pawangnya Malaysia pergi kemana, kok nggak keliatan?

Malaysia bukannya ngejawab malah narik Netherlands lagi, tenaga gadis itu ternyata cukup kuat untuk menarik tubuh Netherlands yang notabene 2 kali lebih besar dari badannya.

Ternyata Malaysia ngebawa Netherlands ke depan kamarnya Indonesia, yang biasanya sih pintunya kebuka...tapi sekarang kok malah ketutup? Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sebentar, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kamar Indonesia.

"Mala, sebenarnya apa yang gawat sih? Terus kenapa kamu membawaku ke kamarnya Nesia??" otak Netherlands di penuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan yang perlu di jawab secara cepat...

"Duh, Netherlands! Tau nggak sih, tadi tuh Kakak ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri! Dia menendang meja, kursi, apa saja yang dia lihat pokoknya di tendang! Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya!" teriak Malaysia, kini dia jadi panik sendiri.

Netherlands diam sebentar, otaknya jadi bekerja lamban kalau sudah menyangkut masalah dengan Indonesia tersayangnya itu... beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya otaknya bisa nyambung lagi.

"Dia lagi PMS kali?" kata Netherlands dengan tampang bodoh.

Malaysia menampar kepalanya sendiri, geregetan menghadapi Netherlands yang kadang kala bego-bego-pintar. "Netherlaaandsss!!!! Jangan bercanda dong ah!! Serius nih....!!"

"Oke! Oke! Ya terus kenapa dia ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri begitu? Aku kan nggak tau!" sahut Netherlands balik.

"Ya makanya aku bawa kamu kesini supaya kamu bisa ngomong sama dia! kan kamu deket banget sama dia!" Malaysia nggak mau kalah, dia menaikan volume suaranya.

Sepuhan pink muncul di kedua pipi Netherlands, "A—apa?! Uh...ya... baiklah...." dia tak dapat menolak permintaan Malaysia, takut di cincang sama Singapore nanti... makanya Netherlands ngalah aja deh.

Secara perlahan Netherlands mendekati pintu kamar Indonesia, sementara Malaysia berdiri di belakangnya; sedikit mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat Netherlands membuka pintu kayu itu.

Ketika sudah terbuka, Netherlands masuk kedalam. Tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali. Tadinya Malaysia mau ikutan masuk, tapi Netherlands udah keburu nutup pintunya, dia misuh-misuh sendiri karena nggak bisa ngeliat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Indonesia memang berada di dalam kamar. Pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut hitam cepak itu berdiri menghadap ke jendela, membelakangi pintu tempat Netherlands masuk.

"Er...Nesia?" kata Netherlands dengan lembut. Badannya sih emang berjalan ke arah Indonesia, tapi kedua matanya ngeliat kesekeliling kamar yang berantakan banget, meja kecil beserta kursi berada di lantai, dan beberapa berkas kertas tergeletak ke semua arah.

Indonesia tak menjawab Netherlands, masih berada di dalam posisi yang sama. Netherlands tahu dia harus ekstra hati-hati menghadapi Indonesia yang lagi PMS... eh, salah. Maksudnya yang lagi ngamuk begini. Karena emosinya pasti nggak stabil.

Tentunya Netherlands tak mau berakhir tergantung di atas tiang bendera depan rumah lagi seperti waktu itu...

"Nesia, kau tak apa?" Netherlands kini berada tepat di belakang Nesia, dia mau menepuk pundaknya, tapi tak jadi. Mengingat keselamatan dirinya sendiri... "Mala bilang kau tadi mengamuk... kau mau bercerita kepadaku soal itu?"

Indonesia masih tak menjawabnya. Mereka jatuh diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Indonesia akhirnya memalingkan wajah ke arah Netherlands... wajahnya nampak merah, seperti menahan amarah.

"Netherlands, apa saja yang kau kerjakan selama ini dengan negaraku?" tanya Indonesia secara tiba-tiba.

Netherlands mau menjawab, tapi Indonesia udah keburu jawab duluan. Dan dia pakai mendorong-dorong tubuh Netherlands menggunakan telunjuknya seraya dia berbicara.

"Ya! Tak ada yang kau kerjakan! Selama ini kau hanya bisa pergi main entah kemana, meninggalkan pekerjaanmu! Apa yang kau lakukan, hm? Pergi ke bar dan menggoda gadis-gadis cantik?" Sahut Indonesia yang masih mendorong Netherlands menggunakan tangannya.

"A-apa!? Hei! Itu semua fitnah! Aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik setiap hari! Aku tak pernah bolos! Lagipula sekarang aku sedang membenahi urusan jalur perdagangan dan bendungan! Pergi ke bar dan main perempuan!? Nesia, kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tak seperti itu!" Netherlands jelas shock dong, mendengar Indonesia menuduhnya lalai bekerja karena sibuk main cewek dan minum-minum...

Indonesia mendengus, sifat arogannya keluar lagi. Salah satu sifat Indonesia yang Netherlands benci selain ke-naif-annya.

"Oh ya? Benarkah begitu? dan sepertinya salah satu gadismu mengirimkan surat cinta kepadamu, Netherlands." Indonesia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop surat dari balik rompi hitam yang dia kenakan, surat itu telah terbuka.

Netherlands dengan cepat mengambil surat itu dari tangan Indonesia, mulai mengeluarkan surat itu lalu membacanya. Indonesia kembali mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menunggu Netherlands untuk selesai membaca surat yang memang di tujukan kepadanya.

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu, Netherlands menghela nafas cukup panjang.... Indonesiapun melirik Netherlands, mau melihat reaksi Netherlands akan surat itu.

"Nesia, surat ini di kirim oleh adik perempuanku."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Indonesia melotot. Kini giliran Netherlands yang mendengus, ekspressi wajahnya sulit di tebak... diantara kepingin marah dan ketawa ngakak.

"A-apa!?" ah, sekarang Indonesia yang jadi tegang. Netherlands malah mulai tenang. "Kau masih saja bisa berbohong! Di akhiran surat itu ada kata '_aku merindukanmu, salam cinta, Michelle!'_ pasti itu surat dari perempuan yang kau goda, iya kan!?"

Netherlands melakukan hal sama yang di lakukan oleh Malaysia barusan, menampar kepala sendiri.

"Nesia... Michelle itu adalah Belgium, dan Belgium adalah adikku. Bukannya kamu tahu ya, kalau aku memiliki 2 orang adik? Belgium dan Luxembourg? Dan mereka sedang berada di negara mereka masing-masing sekarang..." Netherlands secara perlahan menjelaskan kepada Indonesia...

"Ta...tapi...ja-jadi...." Indonesia nampak kehilangan kata-kata, wajahnya menjadi semakin merah gelap... dia menunduk kebawah, merasa malu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Netherlands baru nyaho akan sesuatu...mulutnya menganga lebar, dan dia mulai ketawa sendiri saat dia mengetahui apa maksud/inti dari segala sikap mengerikan Indonesia hari ini...

"Demi Tuhan, Nesia...! kau kira aku memiliki hubungan dengan seorang perempuan...? dan...dan kau mengamuk karena kau merasa cemburu??" Netherlands berasa menemukan _jackpot. _ Indonesia merinding sendiri, pandangan matanya masih ke bawah sepatunya.

Netherlands mengetahui Indonesia merinding; diapun menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya, lalu mulai menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti seekor anjing kecil.

"Aku hanya tertarik padamu, Nesia. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengantimu dari hatiku." Kata Netherlands, dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Indonesia tak berkata apapun, tetap diam dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Netherlands.

Netherlands mengamati sepucuk surat dari Belgium yang berada di selipan tangannya.

Sepertinya dia akan mengirimkan sebuah hadiah kepada adiknya itu karena telah menjadi '_mak comblang_'-nya dan Indonesia.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Konna ni chikaku de", **_**by: Crystal Kay. **_~Nodame Cantabile~)

**MATTGASM: **... *senyum-senyum sendiri* Damn, sense- _ROMANPICISAN_ saya kembali lagi rupanya... pantesan... thanks for reading, Live long and prosper \/.


	7. Cheeky

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter7: Cheeky.**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

~Cheeky.~

Netherlands sudah sangat kerepotan sekali menangani Indonesia sejak negara itu masih kecil; masih bocah biasa yang kerjaannya cuman bisa main kesana kemari, gangguin anak orang, mecahin kaca jendela rumah tetangga, isengin Netherlands sama pasukannya, dan lain-lain....

Netherlands---yang saat itu masih berumur ya...sekitar 20-an gitu lah kelihatannya... tak menyadari akan kehadiran Indonesia, yang ternyata bersembunyi di bawah meja kerjanya, sedang mengunting tali sepatu bootsnya.

Netherlands dari awal ngerasa ada yang aneh, kok ada bunyi-bunyian begitu ya... eh, pas dia nengok kebawah, ada Indonesia dalam posisi berlutut sedang mengunting tali sepatunya. Netherlands langsung berteriak dalam volume tinggi dong.

"Nesia!" Netherlands menangkap tubuh kecil Indonesia, dan melihat kondisi sepatunya. Ya Tuhan, potongan tali sepatu kecil berserakan dimana-mana, Indonesia telah berhasil merusak sepatu boots kesayangannya! Tiada maaf lagi baginyaaa!!!

"Holland!" bentak Indonesia kecil, dia mencoba untuk lepas dari dekapan tangan Netherlands yang kuat, tapi dia tak berhasil melakukannya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Hoo tidak kali ini, Nesia." Geram Netherlands, dia memaksa Indonesia untuk duduk di atas kursi '_hukuman_'. Yaitu kursi khusus yang terletak menghadap ke pojok ruangan, itu untuk menghukum Indonesia atas perbuatan nakalnya. "Kau harus duduk dengan manis disini selama 5 menit."

Indonesia mendengus, tapi toh dia duduk juga di sana. Menghadap ke pojok ruangan. Sementara Netherlands duduk kembali ke mejanya, mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang sempat tertunda karena gempar-gempor-nya Indonesia.

Sigh, Netherlands lama-lama mulai capek ngurusin Indonesia yang banyak cingkunek-nya begini...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Indonesia itu lucu ya, Onii-san." Ucap Belgium ketika tengah berjalan bersama dengan Netherlands mengelilingi pelabuhan. Gadis itu memerhatikan Indonesia yang tengah bermain bersama adik-adiknya, Malaysia, Singapore, dan Timor-Timor.

"Apa katamu, Belgie?" Netherlands tentu saja tak setuju dengan pendapat Belgium, adiknya yang maniak cokelat. "Lucu? Lucu apanya! Anak itu nakal banget, tau!"

Belgium tertawa melihat reaksi Netherlands. "Masa sih? Dia main dengan tenang tuh sama adik-adiknya, masa iya dia nakal?"

"Itu karena kau tak tinggal dan mengurusnya secara langsung," keluh Netherlands. Dia udah mulai terdengar kayak ibu-ibu frustasi. "Kemarin dia melemparku dengan air dingin, mengikat tali sepatuku sampai membuatku jatuh, menggunting koran pagi ku, merusak berkas-berkas penting, dan...dan...hanya Tuhan yang tahu hal apa saja yang telah dia lakukan kepadaku."

Belgium yang ada malah ketawa, nggak kelihatan bersimpati sama sekali kepada Netherlands. Netherlands jadi pundung, adiknya bukannya nolongin dia atau apaan kek gitu ya... eh malah ngetawain...

"Ehem, maaf," Belgium akhirnya menyadari kalau seharusnya dia tak menertawai kemalangan kakaknya. "Apakah kau tak sadar? Kau satu-satunya orang yang dia ganggu terus menerus, Onii-san."

"Iya. justeru karena aku sadar betul akan hal itu, aku ingin dia untuk menjahili orang lain selain aku." Netherlands menendang sebuah batu kecil saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Mungkin dia suka padamu," Belgium tertawa kecil, rambut pirang pendek bergelombangnya sedikit terurai. "Biasanya orang akan selalu berbuat hal iseng terhadap orang yang dia sukai, Onii-san."

Netherlands nampangin tampang bego. Dia mau ngebuka mulut buat menentang abis-abisan pendapat Belgium, tapi entah mengapa dia malah nggak bisa ngomong...

Sampai ada lemparan batu nyungsep ke kepalanya. Dan dari kejauhan terdengar suara tawa Indonesia bagaikan setan kecil saat melihat lemparannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Netherlands langsung bisa ngomong lagi. dia malah berteriak mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Netherlands mengutuk mereka semua. Mereka semua seharusnya pergi untuk memakan diri mereka sendiri! dasar Boss-nya bego, pasukannya bego, politiknya bego, dirinya sendiri bego, ah, semua orang bego!

Netherlands baru saja dipermalukan....atau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dalam pertemuan antar negara penjajah. Negara-negara lain memaksanya untuk menyerahkan Indonesia kepada mereka, karena melihat Netherlands mengucilkan Indonesia dari mereka semua. Padahal Indonesia dapat memberikan mereka keuntungan banyak dengan hasil rempah-rempahnya!

Tapi Netherlands menolak usulan mereka. dia tak mempercayai negara-negara itu, mereka pasti tak akan mengurus Indonesia dengan baik, lagipula pasti mereka akan mengembalikan Indonesia kepadanya ketika sudah melihat tingkah laku bengal Indonesia cilik.

Alhasil dia mendapat cacian dan makian dari mereka semua, dan dia menerimanya dengan berat hati. Padahal dia tak pantas untuk menerima 'sampah' dari mereka semua!

Tapi tetep aja rasanya nggak enak di permalukan di depan negara-negara itu di dalam rapat.

Akhirnya Netherlands berakhir di atas meja makan rumahnya. Kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, sementara kedua tangannya jatuh lunglai ke bawah.

Indonesia yang baru saja kembali habis main sama adik-adiknya berhenti berlari di lorong saat melihat Netherlands duduk diam bagaikan patung di meja makan. Sudah muncul niatan jahat dalam benak bocah itu, tinggal nunggu tanggal pelaksanaannya aja kok.

"Holland~" Indonesia dengan muka manis mendekati Netherlands, tingginya bahkan tak sampai ke dada Netherlands jika pemuda itu dalam posisi duduk. Apalagi saat posisi berdiri, lebih nggak sampai lagi.

"Pergilah Nesia...ganggu orang lain saja...jangan ganggu aku sekarang..." Netherlands kini merasa kalau dia benar-benar di kasih cobaan...

"Hee! Emangnya kenapa!? Aku maunya ganggu kamu!" Indonesia menarik-narik dasi hitam yang Netherlands kenakan, Netherlands menggunakan sebelah tangannya melepas dasi itu; membuat Indonesia yang sedang menarik-nariknya terjungkal kelantai.

"Serius...jangan mengangguku...sudah cukup banyak hal buruk terjadi hari ini..." Netherlands berjalan lunglai menuju kamar tidurnya; sesampainya dia disana, dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur tanpa membuka sepatunya.

"Hey! Holland!" tak terima target jahilnya kabur, Indonesia pun berlari mengejar Netherlands. Ketika sampai ke dalam kamar, Indonesia sudah menemukan Netherlands dalam keadaan tertidur.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu melingkar seperti posisi janin, seluruh atribut pakaiannya masih menempel di badan. Indonesia mengelilingi tempat tidurnya, melihat untuk memastikan kalau dia sudah benar-benar tertidur.

"................" Indonesia melihat secara lebih seksama ke wajah Netherlands. dari wajahnya kelihatan jelas kalau Netherlands kecapekan, dadanya kebang-kempis dengan tenang, menandakan dia sudah tertidur nyenyak sekarang. Tentu saja Indonesia tak akan tega untuk menganggu Netherlands!

Justeru sebaliknya. Anak itu melepas sepatu hitam yang masih Netherlands pakai dan membuangnya kelantai, lalu menggelar selimut putih di atas tubuhnya. Netherlands bergumam kecil sambil menarik selimut yang menyelimutinya ke atas tubuhnya, lalu dia tak banyak bergerak lagi setelah itu.

Setelah puas mengagumi hasil pekerjaanya, Indonesia pergi keluar dari dalam kamar. Tak lupa mematikan lampu minyak dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Toh masih ada esok hari untuk menjahili Netherlands, hari-hari yang akan datang juga masih ada... mengapa harus memaksakan diri sekarang juga?

Lagian Netherlands tak akan pergi kemana-mana jauh dari sisinya kok.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Onna no ko Otoko no ko", **_**by: Yuko Ogura. **_~School Rumble~)

**MATTGASM: **aih lagu iniii... xD jadi inget AMV-nya Hetalia GAKUEN... la-la-la-la-la-la~ nyari yang "Black Hetalia" ahh... X,9 eniwei, saya berencana mau namatin sampe chapter 10... boleh yaa? Hahaha. xDD *di lempar tomat busuk* thanks for reading, Live long and prosper \/.


	8. Lost

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter8: Lost.**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

~ Lost ~

Saat ini, Netherlands dan Indonesia tengah berada di Daerah Istimewa milik Jogjakarta, adik tertua Indonesia. Gadis keraton itu sangat bahagia sekali menerima kedatangan Netherlands dan Indonesia, dia menyuruh kedua negara besar itu untuk menginap sementara di rumahnya; di Istana kepresidenan yang terletak di sebelah jalan Malioboro.

"Waw!" Netherlands terkagum-kagum melihat jalanan kota Jogja yang padat, namun teratur. Sangat berbeda sekali di ibu kota Indonesia... padat merayap nggak terkontrol, sama seperti yang punya... "Keren! Aku baru pertama kali ini berpergian ke kota milik adikmu, dan aku tak menyangka kalau kota mereka sangat keren sekali!"

"Itu karena kau tidak di terima di hampir seluruh pelosok kota adik-adikku, kau hanya di terima disini. Apakah kau lupa akan adikku yang lain, Surabaya?" Indonesia mendengus melihat Netherlands mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen lolipop. "Dia sangat dendam kepadamu karena dahulu kau menjadikan kotanya sebagai medan perang."

Senyuman Netherlands jatuh jadi manyun, Indonesia memang jago untuk merusak segala suasana.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang gadis cantik berpakaian ala keraton mendatangi mereka berdua. Dia tak nampak kesulitan berlari dalam balutan kain panjang yang mengelilingi kedua kakinya. "Kak Indo! Netherlands!"

"Oh, Jogja." Indonesia menyambut kedatangan adiknya dengan memberikannya pelukan hangat, sementara Netherlands mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu setelah Indonesia melepaskannya.

"Tak kusangka kalian benar-benar berada di tempatku sekarang ini!" ucap Jogja dengan bangga, tentu saja dia merasa bangga; karena kota miliknya termasuk salah satu kota besar di dalam kepulauan Indonesia. "Apakah kalian sudah melihat tempat-tempat pariwisata?"

"Oh, belum! Pastinya banyak sekali tempat-tempat menarik di tempatmu, eh, Jogja?" Netherlands malah menggoda Jogja. Jogja di buat tertawa cekikikan olehnya. Indonesia mulai misuh-misuh melihat Netherlands menggoda adiknya, atau kah cemburu? Hmm...

"Begitulah... kalian dapat mengunjungi Situs Borobudur atau jalan-jalan santai di Malioboro..." kata Jogja, sedikit sepuhan pink muncul di kedua pipinya. Ketika Jogja mau menjelaskan kepada Netherlands tentang tempat-tempat pariwisata apa saja yang dia miliki, Indonesia langsung masuk menganggu.

"Jangan membuat adik ku kerepotan menjawab semua pertanyaan bodohmu, biar aku saja yang menjawabnya." Celetuk Indonesia. Dia pun menarik lengan baju Netherlands dan membawanya keluar dari dalam gedung.

Jogja ketawa ngakak ngeliat Indonesia dengan kasarnya menarik Netherlands untuk ikut dengannya. Seharusnya dia merekam kejadian itu untuk di tonton ulang bersama dengan kedua kakaknya yang lain, Singapore dan Malaysia...

Soalnya hubungan antara Netherlands dan Indonesia tuh kocak banget buat di lihat dan di perhatikan perkembangannya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Wah! Nesia, Nesia! Jalanan apa ini? Kok rame banget?"

Netherlands di bawa Indonesia ke jalan Malioboro, jalanan yang super-duper padat. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan banyak terdapat tukang jual makanan dan baju-baju, khususnya batik. Netherlands terpesona sendiri melihat keramaian di jalanan itu, sementara Indonesia hanya menampakan wajah bosan.

"Ini jalan Malioboro, salah satu tempat pariwisata utama di sini." Indonesia melihat kesekeliling mereka, orang-orang pada balik ngeliatin. Bukannya ngeliatin dia sih, tapi ngeliatin Netherlands. Maklum, ada orang asing nyasar di jalanan, udah gitu pakai nampangin wajah girang-cacat pula.

"Uhmm...." Netherlands mengembalikan arah pandangannya kembali ke Indonesia yang sempat dia cuekin karena sibuk ngeliatin toko-toko di jalan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak adikmu untuk ikut? Dia dapat menunjukan kita tempat-tempat yang lebih bagus..."

Indonesia mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar komentar Netherlands. "Aku tak ingin membuat repot adikku! Lagian adikku yang satu itu lagi sibuk sama urusan kerajaan keraton-nya!"

"Tapi Jogja memberitahukanku kalau dia justeru sedang kosong hari ini, dia mengosongkan jadwalnya khusus untuk kita, Nesia..." jab. Perkataan Netherlands tepat pada sasaran, Indonesia sudah tak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk mengelak kalau dia hanya ingin jalan berdua saja dengan negara yang pernah menjajahnya itu.

"Y...ya sudahlah! Kau mau jalan-jalan atau tidak!?" bentak Indonesia dengan wajah merah. Netherlands ketawa cengengesan, diapun meraih tangan kecil Indonesia dan membawanya masuk kedalam salah satu jalan kecil tempat para pedagang menjajahkan barang dagangannya.

Saat itu keadaannya lagi padat merayap banget, jalan kecil itu di penuhi oleh puluhan orang yang sedang berbelanja mulai dari pakaian hingga peralatan rumah tangga, Indonesia dan Netherlands berenang diantara lautan manusia itu.

"Oi, Nesia!" Netherlands ketinggalan cukup jauh dari Indonesia, soalnya Indonesia jalannya cepet banget, kayak di kejar trantib. "Tungguin kenapa! Jangan cepet-cepet jalannya, nanti nggak bisa liat-liat barang!" teriak Netherlands, dia berada tepat di belakang Indonesia.

"Alagh! Kau aja yang jalannya lelet, udah cepetan jalanny....nya?" saat Indonesia menengok kebelakang untuk mengecheck Netherlands, Netherlands udah nggak ada.

Indonesia berdiri bengong tepat di tengah-tengah orang berjalan, dia tersenggol banyak orang karena berdiri tak bergerak di hadapan mereka.

"Nethere?" Indonesia jadi panik, mampus. Ada orang asing ngilang di tengah-tengah kota padat kayak begini, kemungkinan buruknya sih dia di tangkep sama polisi karena di kira imigran gelap, terus salah kirim ke Russia?! Oke, itu udah kelewat jauh banget.

Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya dia yang ilang apa Netherelands yang ngilang yak? Soalnya Netherelands berada tepat di belakang dia sedetik yang lalu! Sekarang lenyap bagaikan asap.

"Netherlands!" Indonesia berteriak kesegala arah, tapi nggak ada yang ngeliat ke arah dia. Netherlands juga nggak keliatan batang hidungnya di antara lautan manusia itu.

Dia bergerak melawan arah dari kerumunan orang-orang, berusaha untuk mencari ketempat awal mereka memasuki jalan sempit ini; namun banyaknya orang yang menghadangnya sedikit membuatnya kesulitan untuk mendapatkan pemandangan jelas, sampai suara itu terdengar...

"Om! Kurangin sedikit kenapa om!?"

Suara itu.... Netherlands!? Indonesia nengok ke belakang, dan tiba-tiba aja sosok Netherlands udah plong! Ada begitu saja di hadapannya. Dia sedang adu bacot---ah, tawar-menawar harga dengan seorang pedagang benda antik di pinggir trotoar.

Mulut Indonesia teranga dengan seketika.

"Om, kurangin lagi yaa om? Om baik deh, masa kurangin sedikit aja nggak mau sih om?" Netherlands memegang erat sebuah gangang lilin antik yang dilapisi oleh emas sambil menunjukan muka memelas, sementara sang pedagang terus-terusan geleng-geleng kepala mendengar semua penawaran Netherlands.

"Ah om mah begitu! ayolah om, jangan pelit begitu lah! Sama-sama orang---whoa!" Netherlands tersentak kaget ketika ada seseorang menabraknya di belakang. Dan kedua tangan orang itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Untung saja Netherlands tak menjatuhkan gangang lilin cantik yang sedang dia perebutkan itu dari tangannya.

"Nesia?!" Netherlands ngeliat ke belakang, ada Indonesia masih memeluknya dengan erat. Tak ada tanda-tanda ingin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tubuh Netherlands. "Lho? Lho kok kamu...?"

"Dasar bego!" Indonesia kemudian berteriak, membuat Netherlands beserta om-om pedagang jadi kaget. "Kukira kau menghilang! Aku panik mencarimu kemana-mana karena jika kau menghilang, aku juga yang susah! Eh ternyata kau malah asyik menawar barang! Setidaknya bilang kepadaku dulu kek kalau mau belanja!"

Netherlands mengeritkan alis mata. Tentu dia nggak terima di omelin karena suatu hal yang sama sekali tak dia perbuat! Wong dia nggak ngerasa kalau dia ilang kok!

"Hei! Kau sendiri yang tadi jalannya cepet banget, aku ingin memanggilmu untuk berhenti dan membeli barang yaa nggak sempet! Karena kau sudah berada di depan! Sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" sahut Netherlands balik, dia melepaskan tangan Indonesia darinya secara paksa, menyuruh pemuda bertubuh kecil itu untuk menatapnya secara langsung.

"Tapi aku---!! Uh...." Indonesia seakan-akan tak mampu lagi untuk berfikir lebih jernih, rasa panik dan khawatirnya masih mendominasi dengan kuat. Dan Netherlands menyadari kalau Indonesia sebenarnya dalam keadaan panik.

"Oh Nesia," Netherlands jadi ngerasa bersalah sendiri, dia ngebuat Indonesia mewek. Dan om-om pedagang masih nggak mau ngasih dia harga murah... "Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya tak berkata seperti itu. Maaf ya tadi aku pergi nggak bilang-bilang, sudah jangan mewek yaa..."

Netherlands perlahan membawa Indonesia kedalam dekapannya, dengan ganggang lilin antik di tangannya yang lain. Indonesia diam saja di dalam dekapan Netherlands, nggak peduli deh sama orang-orang sekitar yang ngeliatin, bodo amat. Kan lumayan tuh mereka jadi seneng karena ada tontonan gratis di pinggir jalan.

Oke, 5 menit berlalu...6 menit berlalu...mereka berdua masih di dalam posisi yang sama. "Uhmm...." Netherlands jadi bingung, kok Indonesia tumben-tumbennya aja nggak langsung ngelepas dia seperti yang biasa dia lakukan kalau Netherlands mulai kumat tabiat '_grepe_'-nya?

Si Om-om yang dari tadi di bikin bingung dengan drama meluk-bacot-meluk-nya Netherlands dan Indonesia yang terjadi di depan lapaknya, garuk-garuk kepala. Sampai akhirnya... "Ya udah, itu jadi deh setengah harga." Katanya dengan nada pasrah total.

Netherlands teriak girang. "YES!"

'_Lain kali akan kupasangkan tali pengekang anjing di lehernya supaya nggak kelieran lagi...' _Indonesia malah sedang menyusun rencana busuk di otak kecilnya...

Ah, setidaknya semua kebodohan itu berakhir dengan bahagia. Tak ada yang terluka.... untuk saat ini.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Go! Speed Racer Go!", **_**by: Ali Dee Feat Deekompressors **_~SPEED RACER/MAHA GO GO~)

**MATTGASM: **ANJRIT, maapkan lah diriku karena pergi liburan dan menelantarkan fanfic ini! TToTT; *_di sambit pake beling_* ehem, eniwei, tentang kebegoan Indonesia dan Netherlands... sebenarnya adalah kebego-an saya sendiri... ngilang di tengah-tengah jalan Malioboro, dan betapa bersyukurnya saya bisa ketemu sama emak saya yang cuman bilang begini... "Yah, kok balik lagi sih? Udah bagus juga jatah duit belanja jadi hemat kaga ada kamu." Sialan. =3=; thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!


	9. Nursery

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter9: Nursery.**

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

~Nursery~

"...Kalian lagi makan apaan?"

Netherlands memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat Singapore dan Malaysia kecil sedang asyik memakan sesuatu sambil duduk di atas pagar beranda halaman depan.

Mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan, saling menyuapi satu sama lain dengan potongan makanan berwarna orange terang. Netherlands melihat ada bekas kupasan kulit berwarna hijau di samping Singapore, dia menjadi semakin penasaran akan makanan apa yang kedua anak itu makan...

"Oh, Nethere!" sapa Singapore dan Malaysia secara bersamaan, mereka berdua langsung memutar badan mengarah ke hadapan Netherlands.

"Ah... Mangga ya? Dapet darimana tuh?" Akhirnya Netherlands tahu juga akan apa yang sedang mereka makan, yaitu buah mangga segar berwarna kuning ke-orange-an, mangga itu pasti manis sekali...

"Kak Indon yang memberikannya!" ucap Malaysia dengan mulut penuh, Singapore mengambil saputangan miliknya dan mulai mengelap bibir gadis itu yang belepotan dengan sari mangga.

Netherlands menaikan salah satu alis mata, "Nesia? Bisa-bisa nya aja dia dapetin mangga..." katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Singapore dan Malaysia sama-sama mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu. Netherlands pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri, dan ternyata tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk mendapatkan jawabannya!

Netherlands melihat Indonesia berdiri di bawah pohon mangga di dalam perkarangan mereka sambil membawa sebuah tongkat yang di ikat dengan botol plastik yang di potong setengah di atasnya.

"Nesia," sapa Netherlands. Dia bergerak menuju Indonesia yang nampak serius sekali mengamati buah mangga tergantung lebat di atas pohon tua yang sudah berada cukup lama di rumah mereka. "Mangga-nya sudah matang yaa?"

"Menurutmu?" Indonesia balik bertanya dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya. Netherlands merasakan dirinya jadi merinding sendiri, ohh senyuman nakal itu benar-benar sangat menggoda iman...

Indonesia meletakan tongkat yang dia pegang, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menaiki pohon mangga tersebut. Netherlands kembali sadar dari lamunannya saat melihat Indonesia menaiki pohon tua itu.

"Nesia? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memanjat pohon??" Netherlands yang ada di bawah panik, Indonesia yang ada di atas makin napsu manjat pohon.

"Ada beberapa mangga matang yang tak dapat ku jangkau menggunakan tongkat itu, jadinya aku naik untuk mengambilnya!" ketika sampai di puncak pohon, Indonesia mengulurkan tangannya lebih ke atas lagi untuk meraih buah yang dia inginkan dan melemparnya kebawah.

Netherlands merasa tak tenang, dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Indonesia yang berada di atas sana... "Nesia, jangan naik deh mendingan... ayo turun..." pintanya.

Dan Netherlands benci sekali kalau dirinya itu benar.

PRAK!

Ranting yang di gengam oleh Indonesia sebagai pegangan mendadak patah, Indonesiapun kehilangan keseimbangan. Di bawah, Netherlands menampakan wajah horror mampus.

"Uwaaahh!!!"

GUBRAK!

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Indonesia untuk jatuh terjerembab dari ketinggian 1,5 meter. Dan dia jatuh dengan wajah duluan. Netherlands mulai berteriak histeris.

"Nesia!" Netherlands berlari menjangkau Indonesia, dia membalik tubuhnya yang menghantam tanah dan menopangnya di atas pangkuan kakinya.

"Anjrit!" Indonesia berteriak high-pitch sesaat setelah terjatuh, dia menggeliat di dalam dekapan Netherlands, sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kasar dari mulutnya. "ANJRIT, SAKIT BEGO! JANGAN DI PEGANG!" Indonesia meraung ketika Netherlands secara tak sengaja memegang tangannya yang terluka, s badannya penuh dengan sayatan kecil karena tergores ranting pohon saat terjatuh.

"Ma—maaf..." ah, emang dasar nasib lagi apes sampai kena semburan Indonesia. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh lunglai Indonesia dari atas tanah, kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Indonesia tiada berhenti ngebacot tentang rasa sakitnya.

Netherlands cuman nampangin wajah '_Apa gue bilang, ngeyel amat sih lo jadi anak_' ke Indonesia.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Netherlands membawa Indonesia masuk kedalam kamarnya, menurunkannya secara perlahan ke atas tempat tidur. Dia mulai meraung sakit lagi saat tubuhnya menyentuh kasur. Netherlands pergi meninggalkannya kembali, untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

Ketika dia datang kembali, Indonesia masih aja ngebacot sakit. "Nesia, berhentilah berteriak, nggak enak di dengar tau. Lagian kamu juga yang salah, sudah kubilang jangan naik tapi kau tetap saja menghiraukan omonganku." Netherlands mengeluarkan beberapa kapas, dan menuangkan sedikit cairan alkohol di atasnya.

Indonesia manyun, dia menatap tajam ke Netherlands. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang di marahi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tadinya dia kepingin ngebales omongan Netherlands, tapi kali ini dia yang salah sih... ya udah deh, dia milih diem aja.

Netherlands membuka sedikit kerah baju Indonesia, mencari luka sayatan di sekitar leher dan pundaknya. Kemudian menempelkan kapas yang sudah di basahi dengan alkohol tepat di atas lukanya.

Indonesia berteriak lagi.

Netherlands menutup sebelah kupingnya, takut jadi beneran budek gara-gara teriakan Indonesia. "Ya Tuhan, Nesia! Kau mencoba untuk membuat telingaku berdarah, ya?" Netherlands geleng-geleng kepala...

Sedikit air mata kecil tertumpuk di pinggir mata Indonesia, dia benci rasa sakit ini... "Ya---ya kan sakit tau! Aduh! Jangan cuman obatin yang luka berdarah doang dong! Yang terkilir juga!" perintah Indonesia.

Netherlands terlihat memutar kedua matanya. "Memangnya mana lagi yang terasa sakit?" tanya nya, masih membersihkan bekas darah di sekitar leher Indonesia.

Indonesia menunjuk kepalanya. "Ini!" sahutnya dengan nada ke kanak-kanakan.

Netherlands menyeringai, iapun mengadahkan badannya sedikit untuk mencium tempat yang Indonesia tunjukan. Indonesia jadi sunyi setelah Netherlands mencium kepalanya, lalu...

"Ini juga." Indonesia kali ini menunjuk alis matanya. Netherlands menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mencium alis mata Indonesia. Indonesia dengan cepat menangkap mulut Netherlands.

Netherlands menahan Indonesia dengan kedua tangannya, entah sejak kapan dia telah berada tepat di atas pemuda bertubuh kecil itu.

"Ah," mendadak Indonesia memutus ciuman mereka, dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Netherlands yang berada di atasnya. "Pintunya sudah di kunci belum? Jangan sampai kayak yang waktu itu---"

Netherlands mendumel. bener-bener deh, Indonesia emang jago menghancurkan mood. Jadi dia mendiamkan Indonesia dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan mulutnya sendiri.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"Marukaite Chikyuu" **_**by: WORLD VERSION**_)

**MATTGASM: **...ini cuman saya doang yang engeh, atau saya emang semakin _MESUM_ tiap harinya? *_Jedok-jedokin kepala ke layar komputer_* ehem, Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!


	10. Forever

**Title: **All I want is you.

**Character(s): **Indonesia and Netherlands/Holland.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rate: **K+

**Summary: **Netherlands dan Indonesia, Musuh? Rival? Teman? Sahabat? Ataukah... Pasangan hidup? ** Chapter10: Forever.**

**NB: **chap ini bisa di bilang sebagai kelanjutan dari "_Everlasting song_"... :P

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

~Forever~

Netherlands mengundurkan diri dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya, dia tak menyukai keramaian; dan dia juga tak terlalu menyukai pesta ini.

Hari ini adalah hari jadi kerja sama antara Netherlands dan Indonesia--- entah sudah yang keberapa, yang 3 abad-penjajahan itu termasuk kedalam hitungan tidak sih? Yah, sudahlah lupakan saja.

Setelah berhasil keluar ruangan, dia duduk di atas sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang menghadap ke arah air mancur kecil yang terletak pas di tengah-tengah taman megah nan indah di gedung pertemuan ini.

Dia memandang ke atas langit, bintang-bintang bersinar cerah, mereka bergurumul menjadi sebuah kelompok besar di atas sana, bernaung di tempat mereka masing-masing, tak bergerak, tak pergi ke tempat lain.

Ah, tak terasa telah lebih dari 4 abad Netherlands '_menjajaki_' (Kalau tak mau di bilang '_menjajah_') Indonesia, melihat tingkah laku negara didikannya itu mulai dari dia masih menjadi anak bandel setengah mati yang minta di gebukin pakai sapu, sampai menjadi pemuda naïf yang keras kepala tapi rasional.

Pada awal kedatangannya kemari, Netherlands memiliki tujuan buruk untuk menguras segala kekayaan alam yang negara kepulauan ini miliki, menjadikan dirinya sendiri kaya raya.

Tapi dia tak dapat mengungkiri perasaan sayangnya terhadap Indonesia tumbuh di dalam hatinya, Nesia- kecilnya yang temperamental, perhatian, dan cuek... membuatnya kalah kepada perasaanya sendiri.

Netherlands sebenarnya yakin kalau Indonesia memiliki banyak potensi yang dapat di kembangkan untuk menjadi lebih baik, tapi sayangnya Indonesia terlalu malas dan cenderung ogah-ogahan untuk melakukan perbaikan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Itu juga salah satu kesalahan didik dari Netherlands.

Netherlands mendumel sendiri tatkala masalah itu lagi-lagi muncul di benaknya, dia sudah tak tahu harus menggunakan cara apalagi untuk memaksa Indonesia melakukan perbaikan terhadap dirinya sendiri. yang ada malah Netherlands kena sambit bambu runcing milik Indonesia...

Uh, Netherlands melupakan satu sifat penting dari Indonesia... dia paling senang untuk mengancam dan menusuk orang menggunakan bambu runcing tercintanya itu. Maka karena itulah Netherlands tak membiarkan tanaman bambu untuk tumbuh di sekitar rumah mereka.

"Oi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Netherlands mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Dia menyeringai karena sudah mengetahui siapakah orang itu tanpa perlu melihatnya lagi.

"Nesia," Netherlands dapat merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya berada di dalam, itu kan pesta untukmu."

Indonesia mendengus, diapun berjalan menghampiri Netherlands dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Kau juga seharusnya berada di dalam, bukannya di sini. Bodoh."

Netherlands dengan cepat memikirkan topik lain sebelum terjadi pertengkaran nggak guna antara dia dan Indonesia...lagi.

"He, sudah lebih dari 4 abad ya..." gumam Netherlands dengan pelan. Indonesia yang berada di sampingnya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang mendampinginya selama ini. "Apakah kau tak merasa bosan dengan ku?"

"Bosan? Pfft, hal itu tak perlu di tanyakan lagi; aku sangat bosan melihatmu berkeliaran." Indonesia menyeringai, membenarkan perkataan Netherlands.

Netherlands tertawa, Indonesia memang senang untuk melontarkan kata-kata penuh sakarstik kepadanya. "Aneh, karena aku tak pernah merasa bosan untuk melihatmu."

"Kalau kau melihat dari sudut pandangku, kau mungkin akan merasa bosan," Kata Indonesia sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, sedikit membuat baju batik berwarna hitam dengan corak burung elang miliknya ikut tertarik, sedikit memperlihatkan perut ratanya. "Setiap pagi aku bangun di dalam dekapan orang yang sama, setiap hari aku memasak untuk orang yang sama, setiap hari aku berurusan dengan orang yang sama, dan setiap malamnya aku akan duduk berdampingan dengan orang yang sama pula... jadi dari situ kau sudah dapat menyimpulkan kalau aku bosan melihatmu."

"Setidaknya kau menyukainya," Netherlands tak mau kalah dengan Indonesia dalam hal _saling-menggoda-dalam-bentuk-hinaan_ ini. "Karena aku menyukainya juga."

Indonesia tertawa kecil, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena mendengar pengakuan Netherlands barusan. "Sepertinya kau tak banyak berubah, masih tetap percaya diri dan selalu penuh dengan keyakinan terhadap dirimu sendiri, Nethere."

"Begitupun juga denganmu, Nesia," Netherlands memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. "Kau masih tetap naïf, sedikit sombong, dan galak. Tapi mungkin hal-hal itulah yang membuatku betah untuk berlama-lama denganmu, Nesia."

Netherlands melihat sepuhan berwarna pink muncul di kedua pipi Indonesia, lagi-lagi dia sukses membuatnya tersipu. Ah, melihat Indonesia tersipu malu memang salah satu kepuasan batin tersendiri bagi Netherlands.

"Hei!"

Kali ini ada suara tinggi seorang gadis memanggil mereka berdua, ketika Indonesia dan Netherlands sama-sama menengok kebelakang pundak mereka, mereka melihat seorang gadis remaja berdiri di ambang pintu beranda.

Netherlands dan Indonesia sama-sama merasakan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Bisa-bisanya dua orang yang punya pesta pergi menghilang entah kemana, yang ternyata sedang duduk berduaan di luar." Gadis itu mencemooh mereka berdua. Dia memiliki tubuh tegap nan ramping, kebaya berwarna putih yang di padukan dengan rok batik panjang di atas mata kaki yang dia kenakan benar-benar menunjukan tubuh bagusnya. Rambut bergelombang panjang warna hitam jatuh secara sempurna di pundaknya, hiasan bunga melati dan mawar putih pun menghiasi kepalanya.

"Ya, dan kau menganggu kencan kami, Indie. Anak kecil pergi saja sana, ganggu orang tua lagi mesra-mesraan aja." Netherlands refleks menarik Indonesia kedalam dekapannya; yang membuatnya mendapatkan jotosan di perutnya oleh Indonesia.

"Lucu sekali, Nethere, lucu sekali..." Indonesia tertawa garing. Tentunya dengan wajah yang menjadi semakin merah.

Gadis yang bernama Indische atau lebih sering di panggil Indie itu tertawa cekikikan, sampai lambungnya terasa sakit. "Ya Tuhan, aku juga tak mau melihat kedua orang tuaku bermesraan tepat di depan mataku!"

"Kalau begitu jangan datang kemari!" canda Netherlands, yang ada membuat Indie tertawa semakin kencang lagi. Indonesia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan kedua orang aneh yang dia cintai lebih dari apapun ini...

Setelah puas tertawa, Indie berjalan kebelakang bangku tepat kedua '_orang tua_'nya duduk. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke Indonesia, Indonesiapun memberikan ciuman kecil di atas punggung tangan Indie. Mereka berdua sangatlah mirip, kecuali sifat dan warna bola mata mereka berdua. Indie itu kalem seperti Netherlands, sedangkan Indonesia... beringas.

"Kembali lah kedalam, Nesia, Nethere," pinta Indie, pipinya saling bergesekan dengan pipi Indonesia, membuat keduanya tertawa kecil. "Kalian tentu tak mau mendengar rumor aneh tentang kalian yang menghilang secara bersamaan di sebuah pesta, iya kan?"

"Oh puteri kecilku," Netherlands mulai berbicara, tapi dia langsung di marahi oleh Indie karena mengatainya puteri kecil, padahal dia sudah dewasa! Ya, nggak dewasa-dewasa amat, sih...setidaknya...remaja, lah. "Kau lama-lama seperti Indonesia, tukang nyuruh-nyuruh, bawel, dan tidak sabaran."

"Nggak kok!" Indonesia dan Indie sama-sama membantahnya.

Netherlands yang ada memutar kedua matanya ke atas, tak percaya dengan bantahan mereka berdua. Tapi dia sedikit memperhatikan Indonesia dan Indie dari pinggir matanya, melihat mereka berdua tertawa dan tersenyum.

Mempunyai Indie sebagai puteri sama sekali tak terlintas di benak Netherlands --- Indie adalah hal terbaik yang dia punya, ehem, maksudnya nomor dua terbaik setelah Indonesia.

"Hoi, ayo kembali kedalam, sepertinya para tamu mulai mempertanyakan tentang keberadaan kalian." Indie mengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat kedalam ruangan pesta melalui jendela balkon, para tamu celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau benar." Indonesia melepaskan kedua tangan Indie yang melingkari lehernya, lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Di susul juga oleh Netherlands.

Indie langsung menarik tangan mereka berdua untuk berjalan tepat di sampingnya, membuatnya berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Dia menyeringai kepada mereka berdua. "Apakah aku pernah memberitahu kalian kalau kalian adalah dua pasang negara yang cocok satu sama lain?"

"Kurasa tidak, kau baru saja memberitahukannya sekarang, _Prinses._" Canda Netherlands sambil merangkul pinggang Indie.

"Cih, cocok darimananya pula?" lagi-lagi Indonesia tak mau mengakuinya. Netherlands dan Indie memberikannya tatapan '_Ah-masa-sih?_'.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan masuk kembali kedalam ruangan, Indie pergi meninggalkan mereka karena di tarik oleh salah seorang budayawan untuk berbincang-bincang.

Netherlands dan Indonesia sama-sama melirik satu sama lain, lalu sebuah senyuman muncul lagi di wajah mereka berdua. Kemudian Netherlands mulai berbicara...

"Selamat hari jadi, Indonesia."

"Selamat hari jadi juga, Netherlands."

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"Love like this!" **_**by: SS501**_)

**MATTGASM: **...YES, AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA. *_di rajam pembaca_* jujur aje...lama-lama saya bosen bikin NethereNesia, sumpah. DX bukannya saya berkhianat sama PAIR CANON ini, cuman... yaa... gitu lah. *_kena gampar_* mungkin lain kali saya bakal bikin lagi ;p terima kasih banyak! Sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain! Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper! *_balik nangis kejer lagi_*


End file.
